We meet again
by southsidecutie
Summary: This story is mostly about Devon, but it has a little Raven in it to. Please read!


It was now almost a year now after Devon moved to Seattle. He liked his school and all his friends, but still felt something missing in his life.

Just then he heard a knock on his door.

Hey, come on in deni, he told his sister. She opened the door and said, Devon, dinners done in 5 minutes, so get ready.

Nadine, I have to ask you something.

Okay.

Why were you always so harsh to Raven?

Cause I didn't like her, and with that, Nadine left.

Devon walked down to the dinner table and took a seat.

Dad, do you think we could go to San Francisco and visit grandma?

Devon, San Francisco is very far away. I just don't think we should go right now. And I don't get my vacation of work for another 3 weeks.

Please, just think about it. I mean, grandma misses me.

I'm sure she does, said Chandra. But now isn't a good time.

The only reason he wants to go back is because of Raven, his old girlfriend, said Nadine.

Son, is that true?

Yes. I miss her soooo much! Dad please! I need to visit her!

You've been gone for a whole year, don't you think Raven already has another boyfriend by now? Asked Mr. Carter.

Oh man, I never thought of that! What if she does? Well we never really broke up, did we? Rae looked really sad when I left. That's it! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANTMORE! I NEED TO VISIT RAE!

Devon, calm down, look, I'll take you to San Francisco this weekend and we can visit grandma carter, and maybe you can see raven to.

Thanks Chandra! You're the best! Devon hugged her and ran up to his room. He got up his phone book and saw ravens number in it, along with eddies and Chelsea's. Devon dialed Eddie's number. Hello, a girl's voice said. It sounded a lot like ravens. Oh no! Devon thought. What if she recognizes my voice? He hung up. He called Chelsea's number next. Hello? It sounded a lot like Chelsea. Oh thank god! Chelsea is this you? Yes, who is this?

Devon, he said.

Devon Carter? She asked confused.

Um. Ya.

Wow, you're calling me! How are you! Are you moving back? Raven would be so happy. Hows you new mom? Is she nice?

Chelsea, Chelsea! Relax. I'm coming to San Francisco this weekend to visit my grandma. I'm thinkin about stopping by Raes.

Oh my gosh she would be so happy. I think…

What do you mean I think? He asked suspiciously.

Well, I don't know if she still like you.

Doesn't she ever talk about me?

No. I think she's trying to get over the pain you caused her.

What pain? I didn't have any choice about moving.

My guess if she probably misses you.

Ok Chelsea, Remember, don't tell Rae I'm here, I want it to be a surprise. Got it.

Is everyone ready and all packed? Chandra asked excitedly.

Ya! Replied Nadine and Devon.

Mr. Carter walked out. Alright you guys, you have a fun time. I'll miss you all.

We'll miss you to sweetie, Chandra said.

They all hugged him, got in the car, and headed to San Francisco.

We need to make a stop before we get to grammas. Rae's birthday is in 4 days, she's going to be sixteen and I want to give her something really special, Devon said.

You still got that huge valentine card she gave you up in your room? Chandra asked.

Ya, remember when we had to attach it to the top of the car just to get it down to Seattle? Devon said.

Oh ya, I remember that. What a crazy night that was. You wouldn't talk to anyone for 6 days cause you were upset about leaving Raven. She seems like a really nice girl. Except when she stole my brides gown.

That was only because she was trying to change dads mind about moving.

Some of the things that girl does are just wack, Chandra said laughing.

Ya, she's amazing isn't she? Devon started to think about the first time he had seen her. She was in the halls singing, No more mom, No more mom! And then her mom came up right behind her. That was the first time he developed feelings for her.

It was now 10:13. They had been driving for 11 hours. Nadine and Devon were sleeping. Chandra pulled into a hotel and they stayed there over night.

The next day at 6 in the morning, Chandra woke up Devon and Nadine so they could continue they're drive. After another 11 hours of driving, they pulled into Grandma Carter's House. Nadine knocked on the door. Grandma Carter opened the door and a smile came on over her face as she saw her grandchildren and her daughter n law.

Devon and Nadine went to bed while Chandra talked to her husband's mother.

Hey mom, she said.

What a lovely surprise! This is so great, what made you come down here?

Well, Devon wanted to visit you and his old girlfriend Raven.

You mean that girl that stole your bride's gown?

Yes, but she did it for a good reason.

Oh really I'd like to meet the little punk!

Mom! They both started laughing.

The next morning Devon woke up and took Nadine out for ice cream. He had just gotten his driving license a couple weeks ago so he could drive now.

He passed Raven house and saw her and Chelsea talking through her small round window in her room. He couldn't get a clear view of her though.

Is that Ravens house? Nadine asked.

Ya deni, it is.

Well why aren't you stopping!

I'm gonna pick up her gift first.

He drove into the parking lot at the mall.

This is the place where all girls go shopping, right? He asked her.

Yes Devon, you need a lot to learn about shopping.

They both got out of the car and walked in.

This place is huge! Said Nadine.

Ya, it is. Well, I wonder where they keep the jewelry.

Just then he heard some kid say, Devon?

Cory? Mr. Baxter? What are you doing here? He said back.

I think we were about to ask you the same question, said Cory.

Devon, I thought you moved to Seattle? Victor said.

I did, I'm just visiting my grandma.

Well, have fun, we gotta go pick out Rae her gifts. They left.

Devon walked up to some girl, hoping she knew where the jewelry was.

Excuse me, do you know where the jewelry is?

They girl turned around. It was Alana.

Devon?

What?

Why are you here, I thought you moved.

I'm visiting my family here, and I'm shopping for Rae, my _girlfriend's_ birthday present.

Whatever, Alana said and walked away.

You sure have some strange friends Devon, Nadine said.

There's the jewelry! He said. They walked over. Devon picked out a gold bracelet with gold hearts all over it.

I think Ravens going to love it, said Nadine.

I hope so. It cost me $180.

Ok, let's go home. Devon paid for the bracelet and there ice cream and left.

He dropped Nadine of and Grandma Carter's house and drove to ravens. He was feeling really nervous and excited at the same time. He pulled into her parking lot and got out of the car. He stopped. I can't do this, I can't do this, he thought. No, I can do this. He slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened and he saw the face of Raven standing in the doorway looking astounded. Um, Hey Rae, can I come in? He asked her. S-Sure, she said.

Before he could say anything she said, Devon? What are you doing here?

I'm visiting my family, and I thought I'd stop by. I really missed you Rae, A lot.

Oh my god. I missed you so much to! She said as she gave him a hug. I'm really glad you came.

Oh wait, I almost forgot. He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

This is for you, Happy Birthday.

Aww! Thank you! She opened it up. Oh Devon, this is so beautiful, she said as she put it on.

I'm glad you like it.

I love it!

So, you wanna go to the movies or something? He asked.

Sure, let me go get ready.

After ten minutes she was ready and they left the house out into the sunshine.

The End!


End file.
